I still love you
by Queen Of Olympus
Summary: This is a short story. I don't want to give out any hints, so please check it out. And please review if you like it or not.


**It's my first divergent fan-fic. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing.**

Tris was standing by the window sill. The wind swept her blonde hair to one side. She looked out of the window from her apartment and saw Christina walkingout of the building. Christina looked up and saw Tris, she flashed a smile and began her morning jog.

Tris's POV: (Introduction of the story)

I watched as Christina began her jogging routine. It still surprises me how she forgave me for doing such a horrible thing. Will was my friend and without a second thought I killed him when he was under the control of the serum. I still regret it, but what I truly regret was hurting Christina. I know how that feels.

Its been four years since then, but I still have the scar on my leg, right above my knee. I can still hear all the pandemonium around me.

(flashback)

I stood on my toes and kissed him. Tobias smiled and said, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Take care."

I smiled back and said, "Sure." I kissed him again and said, "Don't take too long."

He hugged me and walked out the door. He was going to try resolve the problems between Evelyn (his mom) and Marcus (his dad). Evelyn was the one Tobias wanted to talk to first. He was sure she would listen to him and stop the fighting. I, on the other hand, was going to help my brother on a mission to kill himself. As much as I hate the fact that he betrayed me, I still wish there was another way to save him. But he volunteered and he's not backing down.

I walked into the room as Caleb was zipping up a black jacket. He put on his backpack that had all the necessary equipment. He turned as I entered the room and smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd be so happy to die." Caleb was going to walk into a vestibule that will release a death serum. But someone would have to go in there and release a memory erasing serum into the air. It was the only way the factions and the factionless inside the boundaries would survive. The people here held a lot of power and to take that away from them, this was our only chance.

I held his shoulders and said, "I want you to know that I think you're brave for doing this. You were a coward for helping Jeanine with my fear landscape and helping her torture me, but you took this chance to save a lot of lives. That's a pretty brave thing to do." I patted his shoulder and asked, "So, you're ready?"

A voice speaks through the intercom in the corner. "Attention all compound residents. Commence emergency lockdown procedure, effective until five o'clock a.m. I repeat, commence emergency lockdown procedure, effective until five o'clock a.m."

I exchanged a nervous look with Caleb. I grabbed his hand and ran out the door. "Emergency lockdown?"

Caleb replied, "Someone must have ratted out our plan!"

We turned around a corner and ran straight ahead. My heart was pounding with worry. There was a crowd of people running back to their quarters. We pushed through the crowd, my palm still around Caleb's wrist. I glanced at him and saw his determination. He was going to die, but he wasn't scared at all. There was a turning ahead and we skid to a halt, our shoes squeaking on the marble floor. Five guards stood ahead of us and, to my disappointment, they had guns. Caleb looked at me and whispered, "Any ideas?"

I nodded. In that moment, I was determined to go ahead without Caleb. It felt like the right thing to do. I kicked Caleb down, took the backpack from him and said out loud, so the guards could hear me, "Stay down! Or I'll hurt you!"

I turned around and said, "He was trying to sneak into the lab. I was chasing him and he stopped when he saw you. Can you escort him back to the quarters?" Two of the guards stepped forward.

Before the guards could reach him, Caleb helped himself up and stared at me with teary eyes. "Don't do it Tris!" I smiled and said, "It's what mom would do." And I sprinted ahead. The guards took a few moments to realize what was happening, but they stared running behind me. I took a few more turns and finally reached the corridor where the vestibule was located. I didn't have time to open the backpack and suit up. I was only a few feet away when a hand pulled me to the side. It was Tobias. He released me and looked into my eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked worried. I said, "The guards are right behind me."

"I know , Tris." He took out his gun and shot me right above the knee. I screamed in pain. He took my face in his hands and said, "I love you, Tris. And I can't let you die." My face teared up. He shot me because he knew I would try to go into the vestibule. I took his hand and said, "I love you too. And there's something you need to know." I put my hand on my stomach. He put his hand over mine and said, "I know. Take care of the baby, Tris." He kissed me one last time and walked towards the vestibule. Before he entered the vestibule, he turned around and smiled at me, and then he was gone.

"Mommy!" Toby said. I turned away from the window to see my four-year old son. He runs up to me and I bend down to pick him up. He wraps his little hands around me. Toby was the reason I survived, I was in an extremely depressed state after Tobias died and Toby brought me back to life. His brown hair, pretty eyes, adorable smile are all remains of Tobias. He's Tobias' son. He's brave, adorable, loving and I'm sure he would have loved his dad as much as I did.


End file.
